The mobile web refers to access to the Internet from a handheld mobile device, such as a smartphone, connected to a mobile network or other wireless network. Mobile devices can include smartphones, netbooks, tablets, e-books, and other devices with a variety of screen sizes and input capabilities (e.g., touchscreen, mouse, keyboard, etc.).
Representational state transfer (REST) is a set of principles that define how web standards, such as hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and uniform resource identifier (URI), are intended to be used. REST is intended to evoke an image of how a well-designed web application behaves: presented with a network of webpages, a user progresses through an application by selecting links, or state transitions, resulting in the next page being transferred to the user and rendered for their use. RESTful applications maximize the use of existing, well-defined interfaces and other built-in capabilities provided by the chosen network protocol, and minimize the addition of new application-specific features.